<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Incident in Talos Forest by SwiftSwagger</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28516779">The Incident in Talos Forest</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwiftSwagger/pseuds/SwiftSwagger'>SwiftSwagger</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Apex Legends (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AFAB Bloodhound (Apex Legends), Aftercare, Asphyxiation, Blood Drinking, Blood and Injury, Choking, Clothed masterbation, Crying, Cryptid Bloodhound, Cryptid hunter Tae Joon, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, Drooling, Dubious Consent, Face-Fucking, Fear Play, Feral Behavior, Foreskin Play, Forest Sex, Grinding, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, Large Clit, Licking, Mention of Death, Multiple Orgasms, Near Death Experiences, Nipple Play, Nonbinary Character, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Possessive Behavior, Scars, Scenting, Sensitivity training, Solo Masterbation, Squirting, Stalking, Supernatrual elements, Teasing, Unconsciousness, Vaginal Sex, Videotaping sex, cryptid AU, descriptions of cannibalism, descriptions of death, fangs, mention of murder, monster kink, no actual cannibalism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:54:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,837</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28516779</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwiftSwagger/pseuds/SwiftSwagger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tae Joon goes to investigate a mysterious murder at Talos Forest and gets more than he bargains for... Or maybe it was just what he was looking for?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bloodhound/Crypto | Park Tae Joon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I appreciate any criticism, comments, and Kodus! I am constantly working to improve my writing and it really helps a lot. If there are any pronoun mistakes or things you feel need to be tagged please let me know! A lot of the fun stuff will be in chapter two. This work is heavily inspired by RoboattackSquid/Squibby on twitter who was kind enough to give me permission to write something based on their cryptid AU drawings of Crypto/Bloodhound. Please check them out! They are one of my favorite artists! https://twitter.com/RoboattackSquid</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tae Joon places a foot against the thick trunk of a pine tree, giving another firm pull to the fabric strap to be sure the field camera is secured properly. Finding the strap to be as snugly fitted as possible around the tree the man is sure to check that the equipment is actually turned on and connected. Taking note of the camera number and location in his tablet.</p><p>This was the location people had been chatting about in his discussion forms and the depths of the internet. The incident at Talos village was causing quite the stir in the community.</p><p>Taking a deep breath Tae Joon looked up from the screen of his tablet. This was the last trail camera he had brought and the deepest that he dared to travel in these woods. Slowly the researcher scanned a crossed the forest of tall, ancient looking trees and watch how they would sway and creek with the wind like they were speaking to one another in a forgotten language. It seemed like there were endless rows of them, a natural maze to get trapped inside. The ground here was completely untouched by human influence, there were no trails or paved roads that made getting here easy, and yet his persistence had managed to get him and his little camper this far into the forest.</p><p>The media was calling the incident in the woods a freak accident. An older gentleman getting hit by a widow-maker branch and mauled to death by wild animals in his weakened state. But Tae Joon knew the truth, knew what the native villagers were whispering about. Branches did not gash into solid skull. Wild animals could not drag bodies and arrange them neatly at the edge of the woods. The Hunter, he heard the fearful claims, they had taken another life.</p><p>The bar is where Tae Joon learns the most. People are always loose from alcohol in these places and he collects the information he needs over the weekend with practiced patience. The older folk would say that the creature was a blessing sent to them by the gods to protect the village borders and send back children lost to the darkness of the forest. There were other people, younger ones and outsiders, that made bolder statements about the mysterious forest's inhabitant. That they were a murderous old hermit, or an orphaned child cursed to be confined to the woods, a vampire, a werewolf, a cannibal.</p><p>Tae Joon knew the secret of the forest... there was something supernatural in these woods and he was going to find it.</p><p>
  <strong>-----------</strong>
</p><p>"Hello everyone, Crypto here with another update." Tae Joon was used to the camera after all these years. Greeting the recording image of himself on the screen like an old friend. Mila would tease him constantly that he could hold a conversation better with the camera than he ever could an actual person, told him to just date the damn thing already so she could stop hearing him complain about being single. It was not his fault more... exciting things than humans had taken his interest. "Today is the eighth of June. The start of our investigation into the incident at the Talos forest. If you are watching you know why I am here... The Hunter of Talos. The eldest natives here have a name for them- Blóðhundr. I believe the translation is Bloodhound... I am convinced this incident was caused by them."</p><p>Tae Joon watches the small number of interested watchers fluctuate, something meager from eighty to a hundred, up and down. Despite the small amount of people interested in his streams he was always smiling. These adventures were always more for himself anyways. If people wanted to believe along with him, they could. Crypto goes over all the meticulous details and subtle signs pointing to the ancient being. All the written sightings, blurry photographs, and interviews from villagers. Any kind of information on the beast of Talos forest that Tae Joon could get his hands on was here. Despite his ramblings going through the evening well into the dark of night and his viewership being gone for over an hour now the man still talks just as enthusiastically. This was his <strong>passion </strong>and he feels it more than ever right now being this close to uncovering the truth. This is the most information he has ever had on something supernatural or alien before.</p><p>Eventually he gives his signature farewell and uploads the video onto his blog to call it a night. Looking at the half eaten microwave dinner on the small table and decides sleep is more important than eating the rest of his mediocre meal. Picking up the plastic bowl the dinner came in he dumps everything into a little trashcan and almost trips over the leg of his rolling chair as he turns back around. The space has always been crammed in his camper. Trying to stuff a bed, camera equipment, a small fridge, desks, computers, and folders of information all into one space was not his brightest move. Not to mention the network of wires all over the floor and walls. But the space was affordable and worked for Crypto.</p><p>"I just need to get some sleep..." Tae Joon mumbles to himself, pushing in the chair to give slightly more space and side-stepped through over to the bed. Sitting down with a sigh and rubbing over his face slowly. The man looks over at the computer setup with the several field cameras running. There had to be something out here. People had never spoken in this much detail about sightings before, had never so harshly warned him not to wonder past the old wards hung up around the forest. There was photographs of bright red eyes and hatchet markings in flesh. The sketches someone provided him were... <em>something</em> with auburn fur, white bones, and large feathers- such a beautiful looking creature. He wanted desperately to be one of the few that saw The Hunter.</p><p>Tae Joon's wondering thoughts cause a swirl of heat to start in his stomach and he knows what is happening even before the flaccid length twitches against his thigh and starts to fatten. Letting a frustrated breath out through his nose the man stares up at the ceiling of his camper for a couple minutes with knitted brows. He tries ignoring the feeling, but the weight against his thigh and the insistent pulses become too hard to ignore.</p><p>The researcher breathes out shakily and reaches over to turn out the lights. Laying down on his stomach against the mattress to get comfortable. Pulling the blanket over himself to feel less exposed, less ashamed of the entire thing, it is not a rare occurrence these kinds of thoughts get him worked up. But every time Mila comments on him not having a partner yet or he complains about being lonely he feels like he shouldn't be doing this anymore. Tae Joon quickly shoves one of the bed's pillows down under his hips and buries most of his face into the other pillow before he lets guilt get the better of him. </p><p>The process doesn't take long in this familiar position with his imagination running wild with possibilities- imagining being in the beasts clawed hands, bitten and marked, shoved into the dirt to be used like a piece of meat for their pleasure. </p><p>The man sighs, hugs one of the pillows close to his chest, and rocks himself forward firmly into the cushion. Shuddering silently at the drag of fabric around his cock. Again Tae Joon grinds forward and feels his foreskin get pulled back as he moves. Precum beading up and creating a little slick, wet patch to rub against. He starts keeping a steady pace with his hips. Zoning out more and more to his vivid fantasies as minutes quickly tick by. Suddenly the tension in his abdomen releases in quick spurts into his boxers. His eyes open lazily and he just lays there gasping for a moment. Breathing heavy and heart pounding in his ears while the foggy pleasure builds and fades away.</p><p>Laying there his exhaustion keeps him from undressing or doing much of anything besides kicking the pillow out from underneath him and curling up on his side. Cleaning up can wait until he wakes tomorrow. Right now his mind is too fuzzy and he needs to sleep off all these crazy thoughts.</p><p>
  <strong>-----------</strong>
</p><p>Hearing how worried Mila had been on the phone had tugged at Tae Joon's heart more than he likes to admit. Making him rethink coming out here by himself in the first place. His sister was the most understanding person in his life. Well, she was the only person in his life. But when Tae Joon flew out here without warning to chase a lead while it was still hot she had been less than pleased. Settling Mila down had taken a couple hours but they had come to an agreement. Call once a week, she had made him promise, so that she knew her brother was not dead in the middle of nowhere. He could at least manage that even if the cameras were taking up most of his time. </p><p>Tae Joon had been here almost two and a half weeks and the only thing his trail cameras had been picking up were ravens. <strong>A lot</strong> of ravens, actually. There seemed to just be generations upon generations of them all gathered in these woods. The man could not say he was exactly pleased by this. Having the occasional rouge deer or possum set off his recordings was one thing, but a flock of curious ravens? The videos on his computer were piling up way more than usual. It was hard to even get through everything in a day and it made watching every second difficult to manage.</p><p>At least Crypto had found some entertainment with the local bird population. Stepping outside of the small camper Tae Joon smiles a bit at seeing a bunch of the large corvids gathered on low hanging branches. Shaking a bag of stale chips and getting the youngsters of the group attention. Tae Joon makes himself comfortable sitting on the steps of the camper, watching as a couple of the ravens dove to the ground right away and started hop-stepping towards him.</p><p>"You hungry?" The researcher asks, waiting patiently until one of them loudly caws in reply. He chuckles and starts unrolling the bag of chips. "Ah, why didn't you say so earlier? Here, I have spicy ones this time. I bet you'll like it."</p><p>Tae Joon reaches in for a broken chip and flings it towards them. Watching the pair fight over the potato chip for a moment before one triumphantly waddles away with it in their beak. The man laughs softly, starting to toss the food out in larger amounts as more of the ravens gather. They were oddly friendly for wild animals, but the villagers did seem to have a close relationship with this place and these were naturally very social animals. He does not think much of it.</p><p>As the researcher was daydreaming while tossing out chips he lacks to notice the close observation of an older raven in the trees. And when he goes to lazily toss another handful of crumbs out to the bravest of the flock there is suddenly a frightening grip of talons around his black sleeve. The claws make him wince, but he stays very still on instinct, which works in his favor. Watching with eyes wide in awe as the raven settles onto his arm, shifting themself on the limb in a familiar manner. It caws at Crypto, seeming agitated, and cocks an eye at the hand closed around the chips.</p><p>"... Here, here." Tae Joon hushes quietly, opening his hand and watching the raven happily start pecking up the bits of food. Being very mindful of their beak as it picks up the little pieces stuck between his fingers. </p><p>"Of course, the one time I don't bring the camera out with me... Maybe I could have at least sold some footage of you. You're certainly well behaved enough. How about it? Want to star in some nature documentaries?" The man is enjoying the close encounter until he notices something shimmering around the ankle of the bird. Some kind of trash stuck on the bird?</p><p>Out of an insatiable curiosity and a soft heart to help the animal Tae Joon reaches forward. Glancing at the raven several times to be sure they are distracted by the food before carefully touching at their ankle, tapping the piece of metal around until it becomes clearer what it was. A worn golden band there that looks hand crafted and carefully engraved in writing the man can just barely translate. "...Artur?"</p><p>The raven immediately ceases their eating. Cocking their head at the man. Their beady black eye boring into him. Crypto's brows furrow and a nervous frown begins the moment the raven shifts their gaze to the side- into the woods. The sound of a twig snapping makes both Tae Joon and his heart leap up. All the feathered beasts taking flight into the trees with alarming cries. A swarm of black wings that nearly blocks out what little sunlight comes through the branches here. Crypto hears the quick footsteps and stumbles back into the camper. Slamming the door shut with a strong kick that shakes the entire vehicle and reaching up to latch the door. </p><p>Tae Joon is left breathing heavily for a couple minutes leaned up against the camper door, just listening to the distressed calls of the animals outside fade away as they flee. After a pause he crawls over to the computer. Getting up into the chair and tapping rapidly at the keys with shaking hands to bring up the field camera pointed at his location. </p><p>Clicking feverishly on video after video that was recording for the last half hour he can not calm the thumping in his chest. There are ravens completely blocking most of the videos. Always conveniently standing there covering the view. Until the entire flock had been frightened away. The video is muddled, trying to quickly adjust to the rapidly changing light from the birds. But he swears he can see <em>something</em> through the tree trunks and brush, something that runs just inside the range of his video.</p><p>----------</p><p>People are convinced the video is of a deer and raven overlapping. It is such a short capture, just the edge of something, a couple seconds long. A trick of the camera the forms had all confidently said. How could they not see what he was seeing? A disgruntled sound leaves Tae Joon as he slouches back into his computer chair folding his arms over his chest. The video just isn't enough for his type of audience, apparently. Tae Joon runs his fingers through his short hair and thinks for a while. Mila doesn't even believe him and the video does nothing to quell her worries. </p><p>'<em>Maybe those people from the village are right? You're out there with some crazy psychopath. This isn't the first time people have died in those woods, I read what you posted on your blog... I don't want to lose my brother because he is chasing another stupid myth!</em>' The conversation they had plays over in his head and it only frustrates the man more. Tae Joon watches the video again and again. He knows what he saw, what he <em>heard</em>. It wasn't a deer. Deer didn't stalk like that and chase people.</p><p>Instead of dwelling on it he sits back up and opens the vanilla folder of information on his desk. Thumbing through the pages he had gathered on the creature. The detailed drawing catches his attention once again as he turns over a page of notes. Picking up the photo-copied illustration he stares at it. The Hunter...Blóðhundr. The drawing shows a beast made of bones, a shaggy red mane, white feathers... adored with blue fabric and gold ornaments. Those ghostly red eyes looking out the socket of a huge skull. Tae Joon knows what he saw, it was not exactly this grand beast that was described in the stories, or the drawings... but a beast of some kind. It was what he had been looking for.</p><p>He knows that driving away would be the reasonable thing to do in a situation like this. He sits there for a while and makes a decision- and his gut twists in a <em>different</em> way he was not entirely ready to acknowledge as he does so.</p><p>The Hunter was here with him, he knew they were. If he could at least see them for himself...</p><p>Looking down at the camera in his lap Tae Joon turns the device around in his hands several times, flipping the small screen around to see the image of himself there staring back. Swallowing hard he thumbs over the button to start recording several times before quickly tapping it. </p><p>Even if he caught a glimpse just for a moment... he would be happy with that.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Click</em>
</p><p>The sound of the door shutting behind Tae Joon brings the man back to the present. Being outside the protection of the camper he doesn't know what he is thinking, or what he isn't thinking for that matter. The conversation with his sibling comes to mind and that nervous bug starts nibbling at the back of his mind. What if Mila ended being right? Tae Joon begins lowering the camera and nervously readjusts his hold on the device, feeling just how shaky and sweaty his palms were. What if he was in real danger here? What if this was just another vain attempt at proving to the world he wasn't a fool? </p><p>The softest of sounds break through his troubling thoughts. Pulling his gaze up from shamefully staring at the ground. In the branches of a pine sits that one older raven, <em>Artur</em>. The bird is watching him closely with a cocked head and Crypto starts feeling determination overwhelm the uneasiness in his body. No, he wasn't a fool. He knows there is some kind of proof here even if this is to be proof for only himself... He will at least get to know the truth. Tae Joon starts stepping towards the thicket of trees with newfound vigor- away from the clearing, away from the only connection to the world outside- until there is no sign of anything but the ancient forest around him.</p><p>Holding the camera up confidently now like it is a shield to protect him. Protection from what Tae Joon does not know. The realization starts sinking in that he has wondered far too deep into the forest to ever make it back to the campsite. Even in a dead sprint Tae Joon's chances look bleak. There is only a jail cell of evergreens around him in all directions. Fear does not fill Crypto, but it certainly should; or perchance the fear is so great he cannot comprehend it. Either way, Tae Joon is thoroughly distracted from the world around him. Approaching the pine where the raven is perched the bird slowly unfolds his dark wings. Flapping a couple times, almost to be sure Tae Joon is paying attention, before taking off in a graceful glide. Taking mesmerizing dips and curves around the forest that Tae Joon follows in silent curiosity.</p><p>His breathing is stiff as he wonders further still. The researcher does not hear how when he takes a step there is a softer, second noise cracking through the same brush he had stepped in. Tae Joon does not notice as he turns his head about the woods, eyes searching for the mysterious raven, that there is a figure slowly creeping in just out of sight.</p><p>An inhuman warmth spreads a crossed the back of Tae Joon's neck. Suddenly the man is stone cold. A terrible pins and needles feeling coming all over his entire body and that bottled up fear hits the man like a truck all at once. Crypto almost doesn't feel the bite of metal against the front of his throat until he swallows and feels his Adam's apple grind against the edge. Glancing down his eyes water at the sight of a hatchet that is both pristine and ancient looking at the same time. The decorative raven on the head of the weapon mirroring his body's silent screams.</p><p>"<span class="VIiyi"><span class="JLqJ4b ChMk0b">Þú þorir að koma í skóginn minn...</span></span>" The voice behind Crypto is unplaceable- something that is both rough and soft, there and far. All around Tae Joon. Their breathing is meticulously controlled and huffing hotly against his shoulder as the presence behind him shifts in closer.</p><p>Begging for his life seemed like a good option, but the words just won't come out. The researcher can hear his thoughts suddenly bursting through the fog of fear, screaming for him to run, and the overwhelming urge to escape the person's grip overtakes him. The man suddenly breaking into a sprint even deeper into the woods. <em>A natural maze to get trapped inside</em>. An ironic comment now, Crypto thinks, as he realizes just how utterly lost he is in this unknown forest. Tae Joon swears he passes the same cluster of rocks and line of trees several times in his rushing. A bead of sweat tickles his throat and Tae Joon clumsily reaches a hand up to sweep over it to rid of the distraction, hissing at the sharp nip of pain that jolts through him unexpectedly. Pulling his hand away Crypto sees a smear of crimson on his palm and his sprinting stutters a moment, eyes going wide, and suddenly the man is seeing white. </p><p>Taking in a rough breath there is blinding pain in Tae Joon's back that he attempts to arch away from. Eyes squeezed shut he does not realize there is a figure fast approaching until a boot is firmly planted against his sternum, shoving him back into the trunk of the tree. His eyes open in a wild panic and he freezes as his gaze focuses on the figure.</p><p>This is <strong>Blóðhundr</strong>.</p><p>"<span class="VIiyi"><span class="JLqJ4b ChMk0b">Þú ert heimskur að hlaupa frá mér, trassasser.</span></span>" The white skull is staring him down with hollow sockets filled with beads of red glinting in the centers, surrounded by the untamed wisps of a red mane. The maws of the beast are gaped open, ready to devour Tae Joon whole. At least that is what Crypto thinks he sees through the blur of tears and rush of adrenaline. After a couple moments of a dangerously rapid heartbeat drumming in his ears the man notices the open mouth is just headgear crafted from the skull and jaw of some long deceased creature. That great mane is only honey-amber hair swept back with thick braids hanging behind each jewelry adorned ear. Yet Tae Joon can still see the unnatural red staring at him from their eyes, bearing down in an unmistakably inhuman way from behind the helmet's sockets. The cryptid hunter is utterly ashamed of the heat that starts awakening in the pit of his belly at the sight. </p><p>The pressure of the boot against Tae Joon's chest starts unexpectedly easing off him. The myth above him releasing a noise that is choppy and guttural. Their eyes open a little wider, sharper suddenly, and their head tilts. A sound of relief leaves Crypto as the foot eases completely off his chest. Taking in a deep breath and savoring it, as he does not know how many more he may get. Though Tae Joon does not dare move even with his newfound freedom. He watches as the entity above him starts slowly couching down over his legs and they reach a gloved hand out to grip tightly around his jaw. Tae Joon is sweating bullets as they lean forward. Locked onto the dark cavities of the skull where that ghostly crimson slowly fades away and reveals two mismatches eyes- one of hazelnut and the other of celeste. In an instant his body gets a rush of heat that almost makes him sick against the fear still sitting strong in his veins.</p><p>"<span class="VIiyi"><span class="JLqJ4b ChMk0b">Þú...</span></span>" The hunter's hand creeps up to the covering on their face. Pulling away a strange looking mouthpiece along with a blue and red neck gaiter. Crypto catches a mere glimpse of creamy peach skin before the hand holding his jaw forces his head to crane backwards so his eyes can only stare up at the tops of the trees. A breath draws in over his neck slowly, he can almost hear how their mouth waters, a heated shudder leaving the tracker. "<span class="VIiyi"><span class="JLqJ4b ChMk0b">Þú ert það sem ég hef verið að lykta af..</span></span>"</p><p>The words Blóðhundr speaks are thickly accented and in a language far too ancient for Tae Joon to quickly translate. He can pick out words here and there, but it does little to help him understand what is being said. The fright has nearly completely given way to the crawling heat now.</p><p>"<span class="VIiyi"><span class="JLqJ4b ChMk0b">Ekki bráð eftir allt saman... Veiðifélagi.</span></span> " The searing heat of a tongue is something Tae Joon thinks his imagination cooks up for a second in an intense moment of horror and arousal mixing together. Until the wet muscle drags over the laceration on the front of his throat left from the axe. The sting makes his eyes tear up and stomach sickly flutter. The rational part of his brain tells him to shove the beast away before they bite out his throat. Clearly they are playing with their food. Yet another part of him thinks of far less savory things that make him unable to care if this is his last breath.</p><p>Crypto manages to croak out a weak, pleading sound and the slow lap of that tongue stills just short of his jawline. Blóðhundr's touch leaves Tae Joon and he breaths a little easier for the moment. Daring to tilt his head back to a normal angle Tae Joon's eyes land on the legend and he is stunned at the sight. Their helmet has been completely removed and reveals even more of that hair, messy from the headgear. And reveals face that is filled with veiny, raised scars. An extraordinarily deep one gashed into them from Blóðhundr's forehead down through an eye and the edge of their lips- like a pinkish, fleshy valley. The hunter looks smug even with that maiming showing a couple teeth peaking out from their torn lips.</p><p>"<span class="VIiyi"><span class="JLqJ4b ChMk0b">Ég finn lyktina af því sem þér finnst um mig.</span></span>" A small grin spreads their mouth and pulls at the gash through their lips. Bars of bright red between pinkish teeth, their mouth stained in <em>his</em> blood. The hunter removes the well-loved hatchet from a loop on their belt and the mortal's eyes go wide with another surge of fear as the axe-head comes towards him. What he expects is a painful end, gutted and hung up on branches as a warning. Instead their hand hooks into the waistband of Crypto's pants, pulls up away from his pale flesh, and the sharpened edge slashes through the fabric with precision. Crypto's entire face burns in humiliation and he begins to wonder if any of this is even really happening. The thought crosses his mind that he might really be bleeding out from a gash in his throat somewhere in these woods, a soon-to-be corpse, and this is just the last couple shocks of brain activity giving him a pleasant fair well.</p><p>A whimper leaves Tae Joon as enough threads are finally slashed that they can easily pull the clothing from his body. Revealing Crypto's half-hard cock to the cryptid whose eyes are burning with an impatient desire, taking in the sight of the cock like it was a prize to be won. Roaming their gaze over the muscular span of his lower abandon and reaching a curious hand over. Tae Joon's prick twitches, desperate for contact. Only the hand goes to his shirt instead to lift the edge of the clothing. He has to start chewing at his lower lip for some kind of distraction from the angry throbbing starting in his now fully erect cock. There is something both thrilling and haunting being under that judging gaze and he finds himself mesmerized as the myth he has been searching months for gives an approving little hum. Blóðhundr's hand casually drifts away and his shirt flops back down onto his stomach.</p><p>"Please." The whispered word escapes right out of him with a heated breath. </p><p>Blóðhundr pauses for a beat, abandoning the hatchet onto the ground with a little toss, and gives Crypto a look like so-you-can-talk-after-all. A satisfied chuckle comes from the legend and they seat themself comfortably down onto his lower thighs. "I have given you nothing to beg for, Veiðifélagi. Shall I change that?"</p><p>Tae Joon is taken back by the near-perfect English that greets his ears instead of the troublingly old language they had been speaking. All he manages is a pathetic nod in response. Blóðhundr's eyes hood and they remove their gloves with a couple tugs. That mouth pulls into a mischievous little smirk that shows a dangerously long fang that Crypto swears was not that large before. Tae Joon feels warm fingertips wonder the head of his cock and he groans, eyes rolling back briefly, and thinks right then that this is a perfectly good way to spend his last moments on this planet if he really is dying.</p><p>"Just as eager as I am." Their husky voice rolls into what he can only describe as a purring noise. Those bizarrely larger than normal canines beginning to brush against his throat as they lean over him. The roughness of the scar on their mouth drags over his pulse, and suddenly they are biting. Teeth puncture Tae Joon's skin and Crypto's arms jerk- a familiar weight in his hand reminds him subconsciously that he is recording all of this- and the unoccupied hand grabs a fistful of the beings hair. At first he pulls in a panic, but that just makes a groan of enjoyment vibrate against his throat from the other, and Crypto's eyes flutter as the hand around his length starts exploring him. The hunter's palm squeezes at the thick base of his cock and strokes firmly upwards. The foreskin bunching over the researcher's sensitive tip. Blóðhundr takes an interest in gently rolling the loose skin around the head teasingly, massaging the small ridge of the cockhead, before stroking back down. A lewd humming comes from the myth attached to Tae Joon's neck, tongue lathering at his broken skin. Blóðhundr's hand leaves Crypto's erection and drops down lower between his legs, a much louder noise coming from the man as fingers press into his perineum and massage over his sack. Gently rolling the sensitive balls between their palm and fingers. Returning to stroking Tae Joon in earnest as their jaw tightens against his jugular.</p><p>The discomfort of the bite melds with the pleasure of their strokes. Tae Joon's hips startling to life with eager thrusts that throw off the tracker's steady rhythm. Wanton moans start filling the space around the pair from Crypto. He finds himself even harder than before and a pulse already starting in his groin. The researcher's brows knit, trembling, and before he even realizes the pressure snaps. A harsh breath leaves Tae Joon and his head knocks back against the tree. He feels each quick pulse of his cock and the warm ribbons of cum dirtying his stomach. The flowing of blood is so loud in his ears that he barely registers Blóðhundr's mouth leaving his throat. Tae Joon's hand falls from the back of their head limply and Blóðhundr lifts themself into a upright position. Blood is smudged over their entire mouth. Their pupils are blown out wide, an inkling of red around the edges of the blackness in the center. Panting briskly the legend adjusts themself to stand on shaky legs and pulls poor Tae Joon onto his knees by the collar of his shirt.</p><p>At first there is a bit of confusion from the researcher until they quickly lift their tunic to untie their pants and the man spots the wet patch over the legend's groin. The clothing loosens and falls down, catching on the leather straps around their thighs. Hanging just low enough that Crypto can see a lovely patch of amber curls that darken the lower he looks and the loveliest clit jutting from their slick folds.</p><p>"Is this what you came here seeking?" Blóðhundr has a proud little lift to their brow as their hand sprawls downwards over their stomach, through the damp curls, and gently teases themself between two fingers with a little hiss of pleasure. The orgasm has his thoughts so blissfully gone, mutely nodding again. He had not came here to do <em>this</em>, but he was definitely changing his plans. A little growl bubbles up from the tracker's chest and their hand snatches a fistful of hair, tugging him forward impatiently. "So <span class="VIiyi"><span class="JLqJ4b ChMk0b">taka</span></span> it."</p><p>Tae Joon looks up at them through hooded eyes, keeping their intense gaze locked with his, and nervously he laps over the underside of that engorged clit. The hunter's eyes squint and their teeth bare the slightest before their jaw drops open in a subtle groan. This was something he had only done a small handful of times and the reaction is <em>so</em> encouraging. Adjusting himself closer Tae Joon keeps up the tentatively slow laps. Waiting until Blóðhundr's eyes close with a look of pleasure before giving a quick glance towards the camera in his hand. Seeing the screen blinking with an icon that confirms the device is still recording makes Crypto shudder. The fact he was catching all of this on film... He hates how his cock is already fattening up again from just that thought alone. The researcher works his fingers from the camera's strap and puts it into the best position on the ground he can manage given the circumstances. He can only hope he is actually catching some footage and not just audio, but that is something for future Tae Joon to be worried about.</p><p>Currently Tae Joon is much more concerned about making more noises come from the entity standing above him. The hunter leaves such an addicting tangy and musky flavor on his tongue. The wetness coating the muscle with each drag through the folds and over their lightly spasming entrance. Gaining an excited momentum to his movements the human is chasing each gratifying sound that tears from Blóðhundr's throat. His tongue dipping inside makes them let out a rougher breath and pulling out to swirl over the soaked hole earns him a loud whimper. Experimenting he decides to lift is mouth over their thick clit and give a suck.</p><p>"<span class="VIiyi"><span class="JLqJ4b ChMk0b">Fokk.</span></span>" Without warning Blóðhundr shuffles in closer. Boxing Tae Joon's head in between their legs and the trunk of the pine. He looks up with a surprised raise to his brows and instantly feels dizzy at the sight of them hunched over, one hand dug into the bark of the tree, and the other caressing over the side of his head. Wanting to see even more of that pleasured state Crypto starts suckling at the sensitive nub with less reservations. The hunter hastily breathing and chasing each suction with a grind of their hips. Trying to steady himself better Tae Joon uses both hands to hold against the back of the legends calves. Noting that there is nothing but the feeling of pure, terrifying muscle. That has Tae Joon's heart nearly stopping and a whine leaves his throat. Blóðhundr could have kill him without hardly lifting a finger and somehow this was the situation he was in instead.</p><p>Tae Joon does not even need the encouragement of the fingers carding through his hair anymore. He sucks all of their clit into his mouth, letting his tongue flatten out against the underside of it, burying his nose into the damp hair around their mound. All his senses are filled with that arousing musk. The lust makes Crypto braver, the last few nerves he has barely hanging on, and he eats at them with a renewed vigor that earns the man a spine tingling sound straight from the beings chest that is <em>bestial</em> in nature.</p><p>Tae Joon relinquishes the need to keep swallowing all the slick and drool in favor of lapping and sucking at them more thoroughly. Which creates a mess of sticky sweetness down his chin and throat. He could care less, he wants to hear that sound again. Finding a particularly sensitive spot Tae Joon does not have to wait long and he favors it with quick sweeps of his tongue. Crypto is rewarded with that deep, beastly rumble again. </p><p>A strange cracking noise breaks Tae Joon's enchantment. Eyes lazily rolling up to their flushed face the noise appears to be their fingers breaking through the tough bark of the tree. Yet he is more focused on the edges of Blóðhundr's eyes now. The once duel colored eyes glowing some wild, ghostly red color again. Crypto's eyelids flutter slightly at the sight. They are everything he has ever dreamed about and more. </p><p>Foregoing words Blóðhundr uses a hand to give a steadying grip to the top of Tae Joon's head and begins fucking themself against his open mouth. Tae Joon worries for the briefest moment that their teeth are bumping too often into their flesh, but they either do not care or enjoy the rougher treatment by how their moans come tumbling out more feverishly. The hunter says something incoherent between gasps and growls. The heels of Blóðhundr's feet leave the ground and their toes curl into the soil. The hand against the tree scrambles and tears out a bald spot in the bark. The man can only watch trapped between their legs as their face starts to scrunch up and they are suddenly swept up into that realm of pleasure. </p><p>Hot fluid spills against his mouth and over his chin. Having to only swallow once to rid his mouth of the warm fluid and realize just how sore his jaw had become in this position. Shifting his tongue the researcher can feel the rhythmic jerking of their clit still going, letting the tongue lazily sit there until the twitching becomes faint. Blóðhundr finally moves with a high-pitched sigh, hand still gripped tightly at his head, and slowly backs up to part their cunt from his mouth. The being seemingly watching in amusement in their post-orgasm haze at how messy he had become. Tae Joon's hung open mouth panting and shining with slick, several strings of the stickiness attaching the pair still. Refractory periods must not have been a thing with Blóðhundr, because Crypto is hardly given a chance to regain his composure before they speak.</p><p>"Undress." There is an urgent demand in that raspy, raw voice that makes Tae Joon immediately obey. Pulling the scraps of clothing from his legs with shaky hands, toeing off his shoes, and pulling the shirt over his head with a couple clumsy movements. Tae Joon observes how composed they are taking their own clothing off compared to him. It makes him feel terribly self conscious just how excited he is. Thinking about it makes Crypto's face get hot, reminding him of the few times he had taken someone home and how inexperienced he had been about the entire process. </p><p>"Still shy after all that?..." Tae Joon can't believe he gets caught up in his own thoughts at a time like this. Hearing the smugness in their tone only makes the man's face flare up more and he dares to look them in the eyes. The researcher is once again left awe-struck as their body is completely revealed. Blóðhundr dropping the last of their clothing into a pile on the ground with a slight cock of their head, their eyes taking him in with just as much rapid interest as before. The hunter is a canvas of faded wounds- stabs, slashes, gashes, and old burns. Their limbs inked with black bands and runes he can easily match to the research papers back in his camper. Not that Tae Joon is attempting much deciphering at the moment, he was a little busy. A look thick with lust comes over the beast of legend at the human's studying gaze. Slowly crouching down once again and crawling over the man's bare body.</p><p>"Mm... <span class="VIiyi"><span class="JLqJ4b ChMk0b">Guðirnir hafa sannarlega blessað mig með fínum verðlaunum í dag</span></span>..." The hunter is admiring him, sprawling their rough hands all over Tae Joon's toned stomach and chest. The way they look at Crypto like he is some precious treasure is overwhelming, much more than all the sexual attention has been. Tae Joon tries looking away, but they snatch his cheeks roughly between their hand, keeping his face forward. "You are <em>mine</em>, Tae Joon. You understand me? <span class="VIiyi"><span class="JLqJ4b ChMk0b">Mín</span></span>."</p><p>"You... Know my name?" Tae Joon forgets to breathe until he finds his voice. So, he had not been the only one watching and observing. Tae Joon does not know whether to feel scared or aroused by the knowledge he has learned. </p><p>"I have been watching you in my woods for a <span class="VIiyi"><span class="JLqJ4b ChMk0b">langur tími</span></span>, Veiðifélagi. Of course I know your title." Blóðhundr whispers as they let his face go. Taking an interest in his chest instead. The hunter leans down to drag their tongue over a perked nipple, causing Tae Joon to release an undignified squeak that turns quickly into a surprised yelp as their teeth latch onto the nub. The beast sucks and he watches helplessly as those sharp teeth break into the skin around his areola. Parting with a light pop to leave behind bruised and welted skin, the wound leaking blood down his body. Greedily that tongue drags over his bloodied chest and flicks over their bloodied teeth. Looking intoxicated from it as Blóðhundr slides in perfectly over his hips and drag his cock between their soaked folds. Teasing Tae Joon with slow movements, back and forth. Blóðhundr's kisses are messy, nippy things that are more possessive than affectionate. Pulling a symphony of moans and whines from Crypto that do not go unnoticed.</p><p>"Aah.. You are a noisy one, like <span class="VIiyi"><span class="JLqJ4b ChMk0b">bráð</span></span>. I enjoy that." They're growling against Tae Joon's throat one second and attacking the meat of his shoulder the next. Leaving another irritated circle of broken flesh in angry red and purple. This is the best kind of agony, he decides. Tae Joon is not a virgin by any means, but his encounters with others were meager and vanilla. Not to mention his sensitivity was always biting him in the ass. Couple all that with the fact *The Hunter of Talos* was doing this and things got even more complicated. These had always just been fantasies to be enjoyed in the dead of night where no one else could judge him; they were not meant to be real. He is barely holding himself together with just these simple movement. </p><p>Listening to their ragged breathing against his shoulder as the hunter laps at the new wound Tae Joon feels the tension starting in his thighs again as his hips start rutting to chase the building feeling. When Blóðhundr denies his movements with a firm plant of their weight over his hips and pulls back with a sly expression he wants to scream, but just whimpers loudly instead and grasps at their hips.</p><p>"Trying to be wasteful again." Blóðhundr's voice is deeper and scolding, leaning back and looking down at the head of the cock peaking out from its trapped position between their folds. The tip exposed from the foreskin is an angry red and almost as wet as the hunter was, oozing precum onto his stomach. Crypto's thighs shake, his groin painfully throbbing, and his balls pull tight. When the myth edges back to free his length completely and wrap a hand around it tight at the base he stupidly thinks they might show mercy. Tae Joon is wrong. "I will have to teach you to last for me."</p><p>Tae Joon watches as his cock is repositioned at their entrance before he is engulfed in a kind of heat he has never experienced before, almost too much, and it is immediately addicting. The hunter bottoms out with a groan, eyes closed and smirking to themself as they enjoy the fullness he provides that they had been missing for many decades now. The tracker simply sits there. Denying the friction Crypto needs. Tae Joon can only grasp their hips, sweat slicked and hot, and whine helplessly. They are too powerful atop Tae Joon to even attempt getting some space to thrust. So he is left stuck still inside them, feeling dull twitches of the velvety walls. "P-Please let me cum, B-Blóðhundr. Aaah, jenjang, jebal. I-I can't." </p><p>Something in his babbling plead gets their attention as the hunter chuckles at the man pinned underneath their strong body. The legend glances off to the side, eyes alight with mischief, and leans over to grab at the hatchet that had been abandoned on the ground. Tae Joon looks at them with only a stronger surge of arousal that seems to greatly please the hunter.</p><p>"So desperate for me. It is quite flattering, Veiðifélagi.." The hunter's eyes are gently blazing with that feral red as they run their thumb slowly against the edge of the blade.  Once they seem to finish their inspection Blóðhundr brings the weapon down onto Tae Joon's throat- between the decorative metal raven and wrapped handle, where the smooth steal slowly starts easing into his neck. This time panic does start coming to the man as he finds his breathing not coming as easily and the beast above him has a sadistic grin. "But, you do not cum until I tell you. I do not need a <span class="VIiyi"><span class="JLqJ4b ChMk0b">veikburða</span></span> man in my woods."</p><p>Tae Joon is still able to breathe at the moment, but things are tight, and his growing panic isn't helping. Watching the myth positioned in his lap reach their free hand down between their legs to very slowly jerk at their swollen clit. The velvety walls around Tae Joon's cock shift, fluttering and tightening. The researcher's mouth hangs open at the pleasurable sensation, but his eyes watch in fear. Those crimson eyes foggy with lust as the hunter begins gently rocking their body again to chase their own pleasure. The slickness makes all their movements fluid and easy against Tae Joon. Feeling as Blóðhundr starts to quickens their pace, a second orgasm coming more easily to them, and poor Tae Joon freezes up as a familiar tightening starts in his own groin. His hands squeeze at their hips in warning once before one hand scrambles up to attempt to grasp at their wrist, only to earn a warning growl from the hunter. Pressing the axe-handle dangerously tighter against his throat. Tae Joon tries breathing, swallows hard, and finds hardly anything is passing through. </p><p>"<em>Not yet, Not yet</em>." Blóðhundr rasps above Crypto in that eerie near-far voice. They lean further forward to rock their hips rougher onto his cock, pulling a strangled gasp from the man underneath them. Tae Joon grits his teeth and tries hard to concentrate out of fear they would slice open his throat. Listening to the legend's rapid, animalistic breaths and the wet slaps of skin. Those rhythmic sounds start becoming unclear in his head and his vision is fading at the edges. Unfocused eyes lolling up to the ancient pines and Crypto swears he can see nearly a thousand little figures there, dark feathers and bright red eyes, all watching.</p><p>"<em><span class="VIiyi"><span class="JLqJ4b ChMk0b">Guð, já!</span></span></em>" The pressure against his throat is suddenly gone. Oxygen comes rushing into his lungs in a rough gasp, dizzying his head even further. The most carnal sound yet ripples out of Blóðhundr's chest. Tae Joon catching the smallest glimpse of a vulgar, husky expression before the hunter pounces their mouth like a bear-traps against his already broken open shoulder. Tae Joon is caught between roughly breathing in much needed air, moaning at the fluttering contractions around his cock, and gritting his teeth at the intense pain in his shoulder. </p><p>Crypto does not have any more left in him to resist the building feeling in his groin. The orgasm crashing upon him harder than ever before despite the jaws chewing into the meat of his shoulder. The researcher can feel himself drowning, teetering on the edge of consciousness. The only thing keeping him afloat being the pulses of that intense orgasm and white-hot fear that he might be being eaten alive. The cryptid is quick to release Tae Joon's flesh as their own pleasure fades out, mouth gaped open and tongue lolled out as they pant quickly. Teeth and lips slowly dripping fresh blood over his chest as the tracker leans in closer. Blóðhundr starts whispering something huskily to the man and kissing sloppily at his chin and mouth. Unfortunately Tae Joon is both physically and emotionally exhausted, he can't even process their words.</p><p>The last thing he recalls is a warm hand caressing through his sweaty hair and gentle words as everything goes black.</p><p>-----------</p><p>Tae Joon first hears the comforting hum of familiar electronics and muffled cawing of ravens. Slowly the man begins waking. His brows knit together in confusion as things slowly come back to him. The familiar feeling of an all too familiar bed underneath Tae Joon and faint scent of crappy microwavable meals has dread sweeping over him in a cold tingle through his body. Another dream? No, everything had been... Everything felt so... <strong>Real</strong>. There are frustrated tears building in the corners of his eyes and he swallows down shame at his imagination. He really thought for once in his life...</p><p>Something soft brushes at one of his tear streaked cheeks and Tae Joon nearly leaps straight out of his skin. Jolting up Tae Joon's eyes fly open. There is an uncomfortable pain in several places on his body at sitting upright, his head throbs, but he does not even move when <em>their</em> mismatched eyes meet his own. Staring in shock and confusion Crypto quickly notices the hunter's concerned frown. The myth reaches out and gently touches his bare leg. Tae Joon glances down at himself and sees that he is expertly bandaged over a handful of locations. Bites, he easily recalls. And the man begins to turn a dark red at seeing the only thing he is wearing are those awful 'I want to believe' alien boxers his sister bought for a birthday a couple years back.</p><p>"I..." Tae Joon does not have the slightest idea what to say right now. This was not a social situation he prepared for, he doesn't think anyone has prepared for this kind of interaction. What does someone say to such a entity?</p><p>"I became a little <span class="VIiyi"><span class="JLqJ4b ChMk0b">kærulaus</span></span> with your body. Are you in pain, <span class="VIiyi"><span class="JLqJ4b ChMk0b">dauðlegur</span></span>?" Their voice is still the faintest of something ethereal. Reaching up with their other hand Blóðhundr brushes away the mostly dried streaks from his tears.</p><p>"... Just uncomfortable." Crypto mutters quietly. In the light of the camper they look less terrifying and more approachable. Gorgeous hair that reminds him of the red of fox fur and skin a dusky ivory, but mostly it is their eyes that make him feel safer now. Tender and soothing in their gaze over his bandaged bites. Tae Joon opens his mouth, hesitates to even say anything in fear of ruining the moment. Finally the man finds the courage after a long moment passes with just them observing the legend of the forest. Watching how their eyes reach his and they give an inkling of a smile. "...I thought you were a dream."</p><p>"I can assure you I am very real, <span class="VIiyi"><span class="JLqJ4b ChMk0b">hugrakkur veiðimaður</span></span>." Blóðhundr's smile grows slightly, choosing to lean up and brush a small kiss over his bitten up lips. Tae Joon instantly feels himself shiver, but the soreness all over his body prevents him from reacting too much beyond that. "Did you enjoy our little exchange?"</p><p>"Y-Yeah..." Tae Joon notices Blóðhundr is creeping towards him on the bed, a smirk just starting to form on their heavily scared mouth. God, maybe he wasn't too sore for his body to react after all. "Did.. you?"</p><p>"<em><span class="VIiyi"><span class="JLqJ4b ChMk0b">Einstaklega</span></span></em>. I am not often gifted other <span class="VIiyi"><span class="JLqJ4b ChMk0b">veiðimenn</span></span>, even if you are mortal, it has been such a long time... You were quite an interesting <span class="VIiyi"><span class="JLqJ4b ChMk0b">grípa</span></span>. Needy.. Desperate.. I like that in a <span class="VIiyi"><span class="JLqJ4b ChMk0b">félagi</span></span>, although.." Blóðhundr gives a firm push at the side of his chest that is not wounded. Tae Joon flopping backwards with his breathing starting to pick up and his eyes wide as the tracker starts to straddle him once again. "Perhaps next time you can leave the camera behind?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Þú þorir að koma í skóginn minn... -- You dare come into my woods...</p><p>Þú ert heimskur að hlaupa frá mér, trassasser.  -- You are foolish to run from me, trespasser.</p><p>Þú... -- You...</p><p>Þú ert það sem ég hef verið að lykta af.. -- You are what I have been smelling..</p><p>Ekki bráð eftir allt saman... Veiðifélagi. -- Not prey after all... A fellow hunter.</p><p>Ég finn lyktina af því sem þér finnst um mig. -- I can smell what you think of me.</p><p>Veiðifélagi -- fellow hunter</p><p>taka -- take</p><p>Fokk -- Fuck</p><p>Guðirnir hafa sannarlega blessað mig með fínum verðlaunum í dag -- The gods have truly blessed me with a fine reward today</p><p>Mín -- Mine</p><p>langur tími -- long time</p><p>bráð -- prey</p><p>jenjang, jebal. -- shit, please</p><p>veikburða -- weak</p><p>Guð, já! -- Gods, yes!</p><p>kærulaus -- careless</p><p>dauðlegur -- mortal</p><p>hugrakkur veiðimaður -- brave hunter</p><p>Einstaklega -- extremely</p><p>veiðimenn -- hunters</p><p>grípa -- catch</p><p>félagi -- mate</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>